Voice-screen composite Automatic Response System (ARS) services are in general provided by the following two methods. One method provides the service in such a way that, when a user attempts to make a video call to a particular ARS number, ARS menus via a voice message are output to the user and simultaneously a message with a video screen is output while the voice message is output. Therefore, the user can read menus displayed on the screen while hearing a voice message.
Another method provides the service in such a way that, in a state where a user downloads and installs, to his/her user equipment (UE), an application for a voice-screen composite ARS service developed by an ARS service provider, when the user makes a call to the ARS service provider, the application on the screen of the UE is executed along with a voice ARS.